


Obey Me! Drabbles by Rina

by kyoot_rina



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoot_rina/pseuds/kyoot_rina
Summary: Basically a few drabbles, head canons and ideas for the Obey Me! Brothers and others (except Luke because. he's a child. a babie)Feel free to leave requests for any of them in the comments!Tags will be added as I come up with more stuff❤
Kudos: 7





	Obey Me! Drabbles by Rina

**Author's Note:**

> here we have a few ideas of what their favorite kinks/plays might be  
> i'll probably write some of them out when it's not 4am lol

Lucifer: BDSM, Daddy kink, Choking

Mammon: Voyeurism, Stripping, Light bondage

Leviathan: Double Penetration, Toys, Hentai

Satan: Bondage, Dom/Sub play, Whipping

Asmodeus: Romantic, Foreplay, Lingerie

Beelzebub: Eating out, Food play, Biting

Belphegor: Blowjobs, Dom/Sub play, Teasing

Diavolo: Breeding, Master/Slave, Bondage 

Barbatos: Quickies, Light food play, Shower sex

Solomon: Blindfold, BDSM, Toys

Simeon: Hickeys, Bathtub sex, (Semi) Public

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?? feel free to add in the comments 💕


End file.
